Love Is Never Perfect
by CNfanatic
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have a blossoming relationship, and is becoming more intimate (rating might change later on). But a hinderance has occured. Can they move past this, or will it break them apart?
1. Movie Night

**Hello! If you're reading this, why? Anyway, I'm gonna try to keep this story up. For the record, I'm probably going to call Beast Boy 'Gar' cause it's shorter and I feel like that's something Raven would say. Raven: 18, 5'7". Beast Boy: 18, 5'7" (puberty hit him in the face). Cyborg: 22, 6'. Starfire: 19, 5'10". Robin: 20, 5'9".**

"This CGI is awful." Beast Boy took another handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. Raven, who was leaning against him, felt a kernel fall into her hood. In annoyance, she levitated it and flicked it at him.

"Then why are we watching it?" she mused. It was a cheesy horror movie with terrible ratings. Everyone else in the Tower was asleep, so the two decided to watch a movie in Raven's room, where a 50 inch TV was recently installed.

"It's funny. Well, not the plot, or the acting, but the ridiculous set. Look, right over that guy's head." He pointed. "You can see the green screen."

He was right. The costumes were stupidly fake, the storyline was boring, and popcorn was repeatedly dropping into her cloak. Raven wasn't entirely sure why she was here.

A few minutes of silence passed. Raven leaned her head against Beast Boy's shoulder. The two had been a couple for the past 5 months, and surprisingly, the rest of the Titans were supportive and excited.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven and smirked. "Scared?"

Raven levitated the bowl of popcorn. She tilted it towards him menacingly. "Maybe it's time for your face to be shoved into the popcorn, instead of the other way around."

Beast Boy shook his head slightly and kissed the top of her head. The bowl dropped back into place onto Raven's bed.

The December air was starting to infiltrate the Tower, and Cyborg was having some trouble fixing the heating in the bedrooms. The comforter was pulled up to their chests as they snuggled, watching a trash movie. Raven shivered.

"I'm gonna change. Superhero suits aren't the best at insulation."

"Sure. Go ahead." Beast Boy mumbled. He was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He reluctantly took his arm off of Raven's shoulders as she left the bed. Going into her closet, she picked up some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She dashed into her en suite, a birthday present from Cyborg.

Though the two had been together for a bit, they refused to take any steps the other felt uncomfortable with. For Raven, that meant changing in private.

She came out of the bathroom in a sweatshirt that read, "Shut up. Still sleeping." It was a gift from Beast Boy, but she couldn't wear it out, so it was perfect for cold nights like this.

Raven climbed back into bed, making herself comfortable against Beast Boy's right shoulder once again. "You are so sexy in that." Beast Boy murmured into her hair as he placed his arm around her. Raven blushed and slapped his leg, not very hard, but hard enough to prove a point.

Raven tuned back into the movie just as the camera was panning down a long, dark hallway. "Is this dumb thing over yet?"

Beast Boy chuckled and said, "10 minutes. Ends on the most predictable plot twist of all time."

Raven snorted. "Let me guess. The father was the murderer."

"How'd you guess?" Raven could practically hear the smirk in his response.

The movie's music soundtrack became obviously suspenseful. Raven yawned. This was a really bad movie. All of a sudden, the father/ murderer jumped in from a window, smashing the fake glass, screaming. Raven gasped and buried her face in Beast Boy's neck. He chuckled.

"We've faced scarier foods than that."

"We live with Starfire."

"True. We faced an undefeatable interdimensional demon and that scared you?"

Raven sighed and rotated her head so she was facing the screen again. "No, it was the surprise. At least with Trigon we had signs he was coming. Like me."

Beast Boy shook his head, smirking slightly. His right hand reached up and began running its fingers through Raven's hair. Beast Boy knew that was her weakness. If someone played with her hair, she would instantly relax. And it did. She sighed contently and nuzzled into Beast Boy's neck.

The movie had ended, thank the heavens, but Beast Boy continued to strike Raven's hair. He could tell she was falling asleep. "Raven," he murmured. "Tired?"

She nodded into his neck. Beast Boy shifted so Raven would fall onto her pillow. He sank down into her bed, cradling her head. She yawned again and turned off the lights and TV with a wave of her hand. She scooted closer to Beast Boy, feeding off his warmth. He smiled and pulled the comforter up to her chin. "Cold?" he whispered. She nodded again. Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her, their faces inches apart. Her right leg wrapped his left leg, pulling him closer. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she breathed deeply, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Beast Boy closed his eyes with a smile on his face, breathing in her scent of lavender and incense as he fell into a deep sleep.

 **Hey y'all! I'm gonna try to keep these chapters over 1k words, but this was just kinda an intro. Sorry about the "ignore this" chapter. I needed a placeholder. It was a chapter from one of my old stories. Any rate and review and follow god I sound like a YouTuber. Sorry. See you next time.**


	2. Morning

**Yeah Beast Boy is Gar now. That is all.**

 _Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her, their faces inches apart. Her right leg wrapped his left leg, pulling him closer. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she breathed deeply, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Beast Boy closed his eyes with a smile on his face, breathing in her scent of lavender and incense as he fell into a deep sleep._

Sunshine streamed in through the crack in Raven's drapes. Raven yawned against Gar's chest. "Morning, Rae," he whispered into her hair. He kissed to top of her head.

"How long have you been up?" she asked, sitting up slowly.

"I don't know. But I'm starving," he said, stretching.

"I could use some tea. What time is it?"

"9:15."

"Damn. It's late."

"Not really."

Raven climbed out of bed. "God, it's hot. Cyborg get the heater working?"

"Must've."

Suddenly, Raven's sweatshirt seemed excessive. She fanned herself as she looked for a fresh costume to wear.

"You coming?" Gar stood at the door, still in his pajamas.

"You're not going to change first?"

"No."

"But it's hot!"

"So take your sweatshirt off!"

Raven blushed. "But I'm only wearing a sports bra under this."

"So?"

"Gar..."

Gar looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"Fine. But don't look."

"Is this about you being insecure?"

"No. It's about me not feeling like a prostitute."

"Rae." He smiles sadly. "Stop it."

Raven sighed. She grabbed the bottom of her sweatshirt. She looked at Gar nervously. He smirked. "It's fine."

She took a deep breath and pulled the sweatshirt over her head quickly before she could change her mind. She threw the clothing to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

Raven was wearing a black sports bra. Her toned stomach was visible, and she was obviously very uncomfortable.

Gar looked at his girlfriend. He walked over to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Raven. Relax. You are so beautiful."

"You're just saying that," she muttered, turning away from him.

"I am not. Look at me." Raven reluctantly looked at Gar. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. His index finger lifted her chin up to him. "You are gorgeous. And if you don't know that, I'm going to tell you until you believe it." He gently lowered her arms from her chest. Raven stared at him blankly, but still uncomfortable as he looked at her.

Raven felt extremely exposed. It was taking all her willpower not to put her arms back over herself. Everything she hated about herself was exposed. The stretch marks on her chest. The birthmark on the side of her ribs. Her scar from- her thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Raven was undoubtedly startled, but relaxed into the soft kiss.

The kiss wasn't very long or intimate, but it was enough to help Raven relax. She pulled away after a few seconds and rested her head on Gar's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her half-naked back. The feeling of skin on skin made Raven shudder. Gar kissed the top of Raven's head before pushing her away from him lightly. "Put a shirt on so we can eat. Okay?"

Raven was flustered, and could only think of nodding before walking into her closet for an old shirt. A gray one was on top of the clothes in her pajama drawer, so she threw it on and went to meet Gar by her now open door. She looked up at him almost hesitantly before grabbing his hand in hers. Gar smirked and led the two down the hallway to the kitchen.

When they arrived, they split their separate ways. Raven went over to the stove to stop the whistling kettle, while Gar went to the fridge to scavenge for something decent to eat.

"Mornin' lovebirds," Cyborg said, sitting at the table. He was always up early, as he didn't necessarily sleep, per se. More like recharged. He sipped his coffee before turning back to his newspaper. "Sorry about the heat thing. I'll get right to it after breakfast."

Starfire was also sitting at the table, eating some form of waffles and mustard. "Oh, greetings, Beast Boy and Raven!"

"Hey Star," Gar grumbled from the fridge. "Rae, I got some strawberries. Want them?"

"Sure." Raven poured the hot water into a mug with a mint flavored teabag. She strained the leaves with a spoon. "Where's Dick?"

"Evidence. Apparently Doctor Light is planning something that would fry the whole electric grid of the city. Expect an alert today."

Raven groaned. "Thanks." She sat down next to Starfire. Gar handed her a plate with cut up strawberries on it.

Gar sat next to Cyborg, across from Raven. He had chosen some tofu eggs. He picked at some of it before putting it in his mouth.

The group ate in silence, except for a few remarks. Gar's foot had somehow made its way over to Raven's, and were now touching. Raven smilies at Gar briefly, acknowledging the act.

Right then, the crime alert sounded. Robin appeared out of nowhere. "It's Light. Let's get him this time." Raven focused her energy on her clothes and they instantly transformed into her normal leotard and cloak.

"Man. Wish I could do that," Gar called as he ran to his room to get changed.

"Meet us there! We're leaving. I'll send you the coordinates!" Robin yelled after him. "All right. Let's do this."


	3. Afternoon

_"Meet us there! We're leaving. I'll send you the coordinates!" Robin yelled after him. "All right. Let's do this."_

The fight had been going on for what felt like hours. This light cannon was so complex that simply destroying it would set it off. Only Cyborg was able to understand the coding. Starfire and Beast Boy were protecting him while he worked, as they fought very realistic holograms created by Light. Raven and Robin were attacking Light, which proved harder than either of them expected.

"You can't defeat Doctor Light!" he screamed over the sound of growling and starbolts. He surrounded himself with a light shield, which Raven knew from experience would electrocute anything that touched it.

"Raven! Maneuver 64!" Robin called to the levitating sorceress. Raven nodded, and the plan commenced. Robin threw a freeze disk at the shield, breaking the circuit for a brief second, which was all Raven needed to grab Light in tight burst of black energy around his torso, preventing him from moving.

"Where is the control for the holograms?" Raven growled.

"Not telling."

Raven's hood dropped, and black tendrils of energy shot out from her chakra as a form of intimidation. This decision was a good one on Raven's part, as Light screamed, "I don't have it! It's in the cockpit of the cannon!"

Robin took off into the cannon, and soon, the holograms vanished. He emerged with some form of broken technology. "Cy! Update!"

"Gimme a second... and there!"

The cannon shut off, and power was restored to the city. Raven's hold on Light was handed over to the police, while the cannon was taken for examination. The team congregated about a block away from the battle site.

"Good job, guys. That could've been bad, " Robin said, still slightly panting. "I think we should relax for the rest of the day. Nothing else is on our agenda, no villains threatening us, we deserve a break."

Everyone looked at each other. Robin was acting strange, more so than usual. "Dude, Light hit you in the head or something?" Gar asked.

"Nope. I was joking. You get off until 3:00. Training for two hours. No exceptions. I expect you to be there early." With that, he turned around and hopped on his motorcycle before giving the Titans a salute and driving away.

Gar groaned. "We just kicked ass, and we get nothing for it."

"We get a 3-hour break. Whopee." Cyborg mumbled, heading towards the T-car.

TTT

"All right guys! Great practice! Gar, I want to see that new dodging maneuver soon in battle, okay? Cy, protein for dinner. See you later!"

It was 5:30, and practically none of the Titans could walk. Robin wiped his sweat on a towel and threw in the hamper in the gym. He walked out of the room. A collective groan echoed through the room.

"I won't be able to walk for weeks," Cyborg winced.

"Speak for yourself. He made me do arms today. I'm already sore everywhere," Raven grumbled.

"It is the girls' turn to shower first, correct?" Starfire added. The Titans could only use two showers at a time to maintain the water heat. The girls and guys of the tower switched turns on who could shower first.

"Guess so," Gar said, grabbing his shirt from off the floor. The teenagers often worked out in regular clothing, as their costumes were often dirty or very hot to work in. Gar was usually first to take his shirt off, followed by Starfire and Robin. Raven promptly refused. She was the only one with a form of dignity on the team. At least in her opinion.

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire literally floated out of the room.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I agree."

"I'm gonna get started on dinner. Probably steak by the way."

"Tofu has just as much protein—" was all Raven said as she teleported to her room. She sighed at the heat. Apparently, all of the rooms except hers had the heating problem fixed. Raven's communicator levitated into her hand, where she texted Cyborg to fix the heating.

Raven could hear Starfire start her shower in the room next to her. She took off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her underwear. Raven wasn't very comfortable when she was entirely naked, even in her own room. She entered her en suite, and turned on the shower. She removed the rest of her clothes and hopped in the shower, letting the water wash away her worries. And sweat.

TTT

"Raven! Dinner!" Cyborg called from outside her room. Raven was suddenly pulled from a deep meditation. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was already 7:30.

"Coming!"

She opened her door and surprisingly found Gar standing there. He held out his hand, which Raven took. They silently walked down to the kitchen. He led her to her seat, where she sat down.

'What was that?' Robin mouthed to her. Raven looked at Gar, who was grabbing her plate from the counter. Raven looked back at Robin and shrugged. She honestly wasn't sure what had gotten into him.

Gar sat next to Raven, with his special plate of tofu. He smirked at her playfully. "Hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. Can't I be nice to my girlfriend?"

"You want something."

Gar sighed. "It's movie night and it's your turn to pick the movie."

Raven gave a cold laugh. "Nice try. But I'm not giving you that choice. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."

"You don't like Harry Potter."

Raven didn't. It was the first thing that popped into her mind. She cut a piece of steak and put it in her mouth to avoid talking to him. He scoffed and dig into his own dinner.

The dinner went quickly and quietly, with the only sounds being the scraping of utensils against the plates.

Starfire was the first to stand up. "Thank you, Cyborg. The meal was quite enjoyable."

"Glad someone thinks so," he grumbled, glaring at Gar.

"It was great. Raven, may I get your plate?" Robin stood as well.

"Sure. But you're not getting to pick either."

Robin rolled his eyes and put the plates in the sink. Raven rose from the table to find the movie on TV. Cyborg and Gar soon followed. Gar sat next to Raven, wrapping his arm behind her neck. She leaned into him, letting her head fall on his shoulder. "Guys ready?" She asked.

"Sure." Robin said, sitting next to Starfire.

"I am." Cyborg said, sitting in between the girls.

Raven pressed the Enter button, starting the movie.

 **I know I suck at writing but I promise I have a plan for this story. It gets kinda sexual fast, and I already know I'm going to have to change the rating to M, which I'm reluctant to do, because it won't show up on the reading page or whatever it's called. Anyway, comment and follow or whatever**


	4. Exposed

**Thank you dudes for all your support! Really appreciate it. Here's another mediocre chapter for you.**

Raven pressed the Enter button, starting the movie.

The movie was just finishing up. Raven's eyelids began to feel heavy. She yawned against Gar. He was absentmindedly tracing his hand along her left palm, which was on his thigh.

Credits began rolling down the screen. "We could take down that basilisk," Robin stated. All he did was comment on their battle formations while fighting. Ignoring the fact that they're magic and fictional.

"Sure bro," Cyborg said, turning off the TV. "I'm gonna recharge my batteries."

"Yeah, I think I will too," Raven grumbled against Gar, sitting up with a sigh.

"I'll come with," Gar said. He stood up and followed Raven to her room.

Once on her bed, Raven leaned against Gar, but this time lying down. "Someone's cuddly," Gar mused playfully. "Still gotta get changed for bed. My sweatpants still in here?"

"Yeah. Move them."

"Cool. I'll move them onto my body." He left Raven's side to take his costume off. Raven let out a squeak and hid underneath the covers. Gar chuckled. "Rae. We've been dating for forever. You're allowed to see me naked."

"Don't wanna."

A few minutes later, she felt the warmth of her blanket leave her momentarily as Gar slipped used them. "You gonna change?" He whispered.

"Mmmmmm," Raven grumbled. She got out from her cocoon to find something to wear. "He hasn't fixed the damn heat yet."

"Yeah. Don't know how you were living under those covers," Gar replied, climbing on top of the comforter.

Raven chuckled slightly and grabbed some sweatpant-shorts and a shirt to throw on. She threw off her cloak and headed into the bathroom to change.

"No, stay in here," Gar called.

"I am not a prostitute," she spat.

"Come on, it's your room. Change out here."

Raven pondered the request. She gave in reluctantly. "Fine. But you can't watch."

"How do I know you won't go into the bathroom while my eyes are closed?"

 _Damn it_ , Raven thought. "I guess you could talk to me or something. I don't know. Close your eyes."

"Ok." He did so. "So why aren't you comfortable changing in your own room?"

Raven quickly stripped her leotard, hating the amount of air her body was exposed to. She just wanted to get this over with. "Cause I don't want people like you sneaking in here and watching me." She threw on her shirt and shorts, and grabbed her leotard and cloak and put them in the hamper. She climbed back onto the bed, tapping Gar to let him know she was done. He opened his eyes with a smirk. "You peeked, didn't you?"

"Once or twice," he admitted. Raven slapped his arm.

"I told you not to peek!" she said, tears in her eyes.

Gar's smirk vanished. "Whoa, Rae. I didn't- really- what's the matter?"

"You looked at me when I was naked! That's the goddamn problem! I know you're fine with it, but I'm not. I don't care how long we've been dating for. I don't care how long we've lived together. I'm not comfortable with it!"

"Rae..." He reached up to her cheek, cupping her face. "If it means anything at all, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. No joking. Promise."

She sniffled and leaned into his cheek. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have looked. I knew how much you hated it and I just did anyway." He finished off with a kiss on her forehead. "Let's get some sleep." He laid back down.

Raven nodded and laid down next to Gar, still sniffling slightly. "It's too damn hot to cuddle," she stayed quietly.

"May I ask you to take your shirt off? You'd be cooler."

Raven considered. "I- I don't know."

"There's something more to this, isn't there?"

Raven nodded into his chest.

"We'll talk in the morning. Okay?"

Raven hesitated before nodded once again. She took a shaky breath and sat up slightly.

"What're you doing?"

She looked down at him. She grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Raven, you really don't have to."

Raven pulled the shirt over her head, revealing another black sports bra (A/N idk I imagine she wears of lot of them shut up). Avoiding eye contact with Gar, she threw her shirt into the hamper from the bed.

"Rae..."

She laid down with her head on his left shoulder. Her left arm snuck onto his chest. She still avoided eye contact with Gar, clearly extremely uncomfortable.

"Raven. I didn't mean- you didn't have to- why?" Gar stuttered.

"I was hot."

"May- may I touch you?"

Raven finally looked at him. All she saw in his green eyes was sympathy and comfort. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. But there was that nagging feeling deep inside her...

"Y-yeah. That's fine," she said nervously tucking her head back into his shoulder. He rotated his body so he was facing her, forcing Raven to adjust as well. Raven gazed into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

Raven nodded. Gar's right hand reached for her face, where it rubbed her cheek lovingly. "I don't have to-"

"Just do it please," Raven said, tired of the anticipation.

Gar nodded and his hand traced down her neck before venturing over her shoulders. His breath caught in his throat. Sure, he had been with other girls, but Raven was different. She was stunning and yet so innocent and insane at the same time. Gar took in a shaky breath before continuing.

His hand grazed down her side slowly, paying close attention to her face, where her eyes were shut tight and her lips were pressed together, almost painfully. He felt the soft cloth of the bra, and felt her ribs through the material before feeling skin as he continued down. He was directly in between the bottom of her ribs and her hip.

He glanced back at her face. It seemed more in pain than before. "Raven, I can stop."

"No." Her voice was strained.

"Rae. Please." He removed his hand. Her eyes fluttered open. "Let's just go to sleep." His hand wrapped around her, tracing light circles on her back, halfway on the bra. He closed his eyes after he felt Raven relax. He felt her right hand slip into his left. Her left hand rested against his chest. Soon, her breathing became methodic and rhythmatic, indicating that she was asleep.

His left hand traced circles on her right palm, as he was doing earlier. He felt himself slipping into sleep. Right before he fell asleep, he registered some strange raised lines on her wrist. Half-conscious and not thinking anything of it before he began slightly snoring.

 **So yeah like I said this story is probably gonna get r rated soon but I'm gonna keep it at T for as long as I possibly can so that it comes up on the new additions list. (Hell is that called?) So yeah.**

 **P.s. it is currently 12:32 am. for some reason I personally think I write better at midnight. Idk why. Review and let me know if you agree**


	5. Bad Analogies

_His left hand traced circles on her right palm, as he was doing earlier. He felt himself slipping into sleep. Right before he fell asleep, he registered some strange raised lines on her wrist. Half-conscious and not thinking anything of it before he began slightly snoring._

"Raven? You ready yet?" It was the next day, and Raven promised Gar that she would explain her strange actions the previous day. She hid in her room after breakfast with the excuse to come up with a way to explain the situation. Gar had been playing video games to pass the time, but she was still locked up in her room for over 5 hours. It was currently 2:18.

"Raven. Please let me in." Gar was pleading at this point. He heard movement behind the door before it opened a crack. Raven's face was barely visible, and her eyes were on the floor. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. She clearly hadn't changed out of her pajamas. "Raven. You okay?" he asked.

"I came up with an analogy. It was easier to explain. And for you understand emotionally." Her tone of voice was forced, like she was hiding the fact that she had been crying for hours, which wasn't entirely out of the question in Gar's mind.

"Just tell me straight."

Raven took in a shaky breath. "I'd rather not." She opened the door enough to let him in, and quickly shut the door, locking it.

Gar stood next to Raven, who was visibly shaking. "Rae, please tell me what's going on."

She turned around, ignoring him and sitting on her bed Indian-style. She took immense interest in the dirt under her fingernails. "The analogy will hurt you. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else," she mumbled.

Gar sat down across from her. "I don't care. All I care about right now is you." He emphasized this by reaching out and grabbing her left hand in his right. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She watched his finger methodically move across her hand for about a minute before gently pulling her hand away from him. Her eyes stared at her lap. The two were quiet for another minute or two before Raven said, "You know, I really don't want to hurt your feelings."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Gar said lightheartedly with a smirk. "But seriously, I won't mind. This seems to be extremely emotional for you, and I want to help you."

"Do you remember the lake where your parents died?" Raven said quickly, before she could change her mind.

Gar's face dropped. ' _That kind of emotional.'_ he thought. "Uh, y-yeah. Yeah. We-we'd go out to the lake on t-the boat once or twice a month. You know this already." It was true. The boating accident was no secret in the Tower. In fact, it was the only full story of a Titan's childhood that was made known.

Raven licked her lips in anticipation. She gripped her sweatpants with her fists for something to support her. "Imagine that you on that lake is me. Y-your parents are my self-worth. The boat is Azarath. And the lake-" she took a deep breath. "The lake is my father."

Another brief silence followed. Gar broke the silence by asking, "Azarath wasn't _in_ your father, right? How does this analogy work?"

Raven glanced up at him before her eyes returned to her lap. "No. The analogy doesn't work perfectly, obviously, but it held some kind of emotional value to you and I-" She was getting flustered. Gar noticed this and scooted closer to her until their knees were touching.

"Hey, relax. Explain. Deep breaths. I'm right here." He placed his hands on top of her clenching ones. She breathed deeply for a few seconds before returning to her explanation.

"I was in Azarath. With my self-worth. Or you and your parents were in the boat."

"Yeah, that part I get."

"Shut up. I'm trying to explain this," Raven said, half annoyed and half jokingly.

"Ok. I'll stop."

"My father would visit me. Once or twice a year. The way you went to the lake. Of course, under special circumstances with guards and monks surrounding me, but he wanted to see his daughter. Said he was proud of me." Raven pauses to scoff. "Anyway, he would talk to me for about an hour before he left to do whatever an interdimensional demon does. Similar to the lake."

Raven tensed before telling the next part. "But, you know what happened at that lake. One fateful day, you went to the lake. As had happened many times before. It was routine. But something went wrong. The boat malfunctioned, you sunk into the lake, further and further down into the crushing depths of the lake." Raven started talking faster and more hurried. Her hands flew to her head as if a migraine had struck. "The lake deprived you of oxygen. You couldn't breathe. You couldn't see. You were trapped. The lake began to fill you. Fill you in ways it had never done before. _Touch_ you in ways it never should have. You watched your parents die, despite your best efforts to s-save them, a-and you fought to live, a-and somehow you did, b-but without your parents, you felt guilty, that this could have been preventable if only you were stronger-" Raven lost all control and fell into Gar's chest, sobbing. She grabbed his shirt. "I wish I was stronger," she whispered.

Gar wiped a tear from his face quickly before pulling Raven toward him, maybe too forcefully, as they both fell back onto the bed side-by-side. Raven clutched to Gar's shirt as she cried. Gar tucked an arm under her and began gently rubbing her back, while his other hand raked through her hair, in an attempt to calm her. They stayed like that for about five minutes before Raven had the strength to push his chest away. Gar untucked his arm and used it to wipe away the remaining tears on her face while still running his fingers through her hair.

"Talk to me. Without analogies," he murmured.

Raven took a few shaky breaths. She rested her head on his hand. "Ok," she whispered.

"Azarath allowed visits to my father once or twice a year. I was heavily guarded, and was on the edge of the dimension, so that if anything got out of hand it wouldn't cause much collateral damage." Raven's fingers toyed with the hem of Gar's shirt. Her eyes followed them. "But one day, he managed to sneak into to Azarath undetected disguised as a monk. He went into the temple where I was being trained-" Raven's voice cracked out of fear.

"You're okay. I promise."

"A-and he found me. Took me to my living quarters. Said it was a new form of meditation they were trying. He destroyed me in there. Took off the disguise. Touched me. Filled me. Fucked me." Raven's voice cracked again. Gar wiped away a tear she hadn't noticed escaped. "He was too powerful. I tried to fight back. The strain put a dent in my training. He stayed there for a month. Every day. I'd make excuses. Say I was feeling sick. I wanted to go to my mother. Anything." She shook her head. "Once they discovered him, he was permanently banned from Azarath. Monks spent weeks trying to repair the damage he had done on me mentally, with little success. My fear turned to guilt which turned to rage. I wanted to kill him. Rip his head off. That time you got trapped in my mirror? That was a common occurrence for years. I suspect it happened then as a warning for the inevitable..."

Her voice trailed off. She shook her head vigorously and returned to talking. "Monks tried to fix the Azarathian defense systems with little success. The weakness of the defenses were so well-known that simple criminals could easily break through. The monks knew they had to get me out of there. My training was accelerated. I was forced to learn out of books in my spare time, which I still do. My training was never completed." Raven's voice raised again. Her hands gripped the bottom of Gar's shirt. "The last thing they taught me was how to create an interdimensional portal. The second I opened it, they practically pushed me through, telling me I was safer in there. My father would never find me on Earth, it was too common a planet. Clearly they were wrong, but it gave all of us some peace of mind. I never got to say goodbye to my mother. I just left. With nothing. Deprived of training. In an alien world. In an alien dimension. All because of my father."

Raven stopped talking. Gar was brushing away hot tears with his left hand, while his right continued to work its way through her hair. He didn't know how to react.

The second she stopped talking, he pulled her back into her chest and rested his chin on top of her head. He whispered, ' _I am so sorry...if I had known...he's such a bastard...that explains so much...he's gone now... you're safe. You're here in my arms. You're okay."_

 **Wow. That got dark. Also it's midnight again. It's a school night. I haven't finished my homework. Welcome to an M rated story! Mostly for topic, but also for the future *insert smirking emoji*. The analogy thing was really bad. I'm sorry. I thought of it in the shower and I couldn't get it out of my head. Yeah that's about it. Any questions, comment and I'll respond. Idk. Email me. DM IM PM whatever it's called on this site. Bye**


	6. Attempting Love

_The second she stopped talking, he pulled her back into her chest and rested his chin on top of her head. He whispered, 'I am so sorry...if I had known...he's such a bastard...that explains so much...he's gone now... you're safe. You're here in my arms. You're okay."_

"So how old were you?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Twelve." Gar sighed sympathetically.

It had been a few hours since Raven and Gar's conversation. They were watching some kind of Netflix movie on Raven's TV in her room. Neither were paying attention to it; it's purpose was background noise as Gar hesitantly asked Raven a question about her experience while they cuddled. At the moment, Raven was half-sitting half-lying in Gar's lap. Gar was leaning against her headboard; his chin on her head.

Raven allowed him to ask questions and was willing to answer them, though usually only a word or two. It obviously wasn't something she was used to talking about. So far, Gar knew her father had molested her three times, it happened over a span of three months, and most recently, she was only twelve.

The credits rolled down the screen, but neither hero wanted to move. Raven turned off the television with a flick of her wrist before sighing and getting up. Surprised, Gar scooted back as far as he could with the headboard behind him to give her space. Raven turned around so that she was facing him and stared him directly in his wide eyes. "Gar."

"Yes."

"You have more questions. Ask them."

"I don't want to upset you. Any more than this situation already has."

"You won't. Ask away."

"I don't need to know anything else. I know the full story, along with details you were willing to share."

Raven scoffed. "I know you have more questions."

Gar looked at her confused. "Not really."

"Not about the story. About my sexual life regarding this."

The room fell silent for a brief second. "Oh," Gar said softly. Truth be told, that had crossed his mind once or twice during the movie, but wasn't comfortable asking them. The time didn't seem right. 'She must have read my thoughts. Damn it.' There was nothing you could hide from a girlfriend who could read your mind.

"True." Gar's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I can read your mind. Ask. Get it over with." Raven physically looked fine- a little ticked off maybe- but Gar could sense her apprehension. Being so close to another being for so long with animal-like instincts made Gar's senses hypersensitive- especially in situations where Raven was tense or angry.

"Raven." Gar reaches out and grabbed her hand. She looked down at it. "You know I'm not going to ask. I won't. Not if you threaten me. Not until you're not wound up like a rubber band."

Raven looked up at Gar. Her eyes were watery and she sniffled. "Good. Cause I really didn't want to answer." She smiled half-heartedly as a tear streamed down her face.

Gar reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her head to his chest and rubbed small circles on her back. She cried into his shirt for at least 10 minutes straight, then she calmed down enough to begin talking, though her voice was scratchy.

"I haven't had sex since," she said timidly. Gar kissed the top of her head.

"I assumed as much." Raven chuckled and raised her head from Gar's chest. Her face was red and blotchy, yet somehow she was still stunning. Gar reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Raven's eyes met Gar's and they sat there staring at each other.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Gar said unconsciously. His face reddened as he realized what he said. Raven chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Gar wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the side of her head. Gar could feel the tension grow again. He gently pulled away, but kept his hand on her back. "Raven."

She looked up at him again. She was incredibly skittish and began fumbling with the hem of her shirt. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Gar almost laughed aloud at the sheer shock of the statement. "What in the world do you have to be sorry for?"

Raven's eyes dropped as she mumbled her answer. "For making you go through this. A-and for-" Raven took a deep breath and her eyes locked with Gar's once more. "-for not being able to have sex with me." Her voice wavered at the end of the statement.

Gar actually did laugh aloud at this- unintentionally, of course. Raven looked taken aback. "Raven. We are superheroes. We have baggage. It was gonna come up some time or another. Besides, you helped me through the dark times in my life. It's only logical I help you through this. And- and the sex thing?" Raven blushed and looked back down at her fingers. Gar gently took his finger and lifted her chin up so her eyes met his. "We are superheroes. Crime rates are skyrocketing. When in the hell am I supposed to take a day or a night off just to have sex?" Raven snickered. Gar smirked back at her. "I haven't had sex in some three years- not since Terra- at least. I can wait a little longer if it means you feel comfortable. Really. Promise."

"You'll wait for me?" Raven said softly. Gar smiled.

"I'll wait for you." Raven let out a breathy laugh of relief.

Raven abruptly smashed her lips against Gar's. Gar let out a sound of surprise, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. The kiss started out slow, intimate. Raven wrapped her arms around Gar's neck. Gar groaned, and Raven took the opportunity to stick her tongue into his mouth. Gar's grip on Raven's waist tightened as he enthusiastically began exploring her mouth. The feel of tongue against tongue had both heroes moaning into each other's mouths. Gar suddenly came to his senses and pushed Raven away gently. Raven's eyes were dialated and her lips were swollen. She looked and smelled incredible.

"Raven. We can't." Her eyes darted to the door and back to Gar.

"I was about to stop when you pushed me away," Raven admitted. "Farther than we normally go."

Gar ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah." All of a sudden, the temperature seemed to raise to a hundred degrees. Raven wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Damn heating," she mumbled, fanning her face.

"Cyborg's on it. He just texted me." Gar put down his communicator and looked back at Raven. Her hair was sticking to her face. Gar took a deep breath before asking his question. "Can I take my shirt off?"

"Yeah. I'm dying. I think I'm going to too." Raven began pulling her shirt over her head. Gar stopped her.

"You-you don't have to, you know. I really don't care." Raven looked up at him.

"I know. But it's like hell on earth in here and I might die of heat stroke." With that, she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her sports bra. Gar stares at his girlfriend. Her swollen lips, agressive kissing and undressing- not to mention the sweat- made his body react in a way he did not want it to. He distracted himself by pulling his sticky shirt off as well, providing some relief from the heat- though not much. He glanced at the alarm clock. "It's 10:17. Wanna head to bed?"

Raven nodded. "I'm exhausted from crying. And kissing. And emotional conversations." Gar chuckled and laid down, where Raven followed. They looked at each other for a while. Raven's arousal, though rare, was still heavy in the room. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked at his bare torso up and down.

"You have an erection," Raven said abruptly, though extremely calm for an odd statement. Gar looked at her, then said, "You're aroused as well."

Raven blushed slightly and then turned off the lights with the flick of her wrist. "We really shouldn't."

"We're not going to."

Silence emerged between them, growing more awkward at each passing second.

Raven broke the silence by saying, "I've never felt this way before."

Gar looked at her in the darkness. "What- aroused?"

Raven scoffed. "I'm a teenager. I meant the longing. For someone else. The comfort and the safety..." she trailed off. "And yes. Aroused. At least to this degree." She looked at Gar. "You're really fucking hot when you're protective of me."

Gar chuckled. "You're really fucking hot when you kiss-attack me and spill and your secrets."

Silence emerged again. Gar broke the silence this time.

"It's gone down. Wanna cuddle?"

"Wait, your erection or my arousal?" Raven said, obviously uncomfortable with the words in her mouth.

"Both."

"Oh. Ok then." Raven shuffled closer to Gar, still not touching him. "I-"

The tension was back. "You can touch me. It's ok. Really." Raven's hand was inches away from his skin. His words did nothing to calm her down. He took her outstretched hand and gently guided it toward his chest. He heard her breath hitch. "You're ok," he whispered. "Just breathe."

Her hand touched his chest, and the feeling sent shivers down Gar's spine. Raven made a squeak of embarrassment that could rival a mouse. "Sorry-"

Gar shushed her. He gently began moving her hand across his chest so that her arm was lying against his skin. Her body was pulled against his, and she squeaked again at the skin-to-skin contact.

"Too much?" Gar asked.

"No-no, no, no, it's just- wow." Raven buried her face into his neck to hide her blush.

"May I touch you?" Gar asked softly. Raven was hesitant, but nodded into the crook of his neck. His hand reached over and ran its fingers through her hair. Raven sighed in contempt. His fingers traced lower and lower until they were at the top of the bra. Raven's breath hitched again, but made no effort to stop him.

"May I continue?"

"Please." Her voice was breathy and aroused, and by the smell in the air, she was very much aroused.

His fingers traced along her spine, the gentle touches causing Raven to arch her back into Gar, to which Raven groaned. His hand was splayed across the small of her back and stayed there. He listened to Raven's unsteady breathing for a few moments and then asked again.

"Can I put my hand underneath the back of your bra?" There was no hesitation this time. Raven froze and shook her head, whimpering. Gar quickly set to comforting her. His fingers ran through her sweaty hair again, and his other hand pulled her closer to him. He gently began kissing the top of her head. The whimpering gradually stopped over the course of a few minutes, but the arousal was completely gone.

"I'm so sorry Raven... I shouldn't have pushed you..."

"You didn't. I pushed myself. You were perfect. Thank you." Raven looked up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"But you were unsettled and I knew I should stop but I didn't-"

"Don't blame yourself," Raven yawned, placing her head on his bare shoulder. "We went past our limits. And it felt good. Honestly. I just-"

"Couldn't. I get it." Gar resumed his hair-playing. "It's ok. Let's just try and get some sleep. Ok?" Raven nodded, and within a few minutes, her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

 **Sup gamers! Guess who didn't (completely) abandon this story! My friends dared me to look at old fanfiction and I got inspired to finish this one. For the time being. Sorry for the stupidly long break. The chapter probably wasn't worth it, but there you go! Happy birthday! A crappy chapter, provided to you by me! Ok I'm done**


End file.
